This application is a request for partial funding to support the fifth annual meeting of the Organization for the Study of Sex Differences (OSSD), to be held June 2 - 4, 2011 in Oklahoma City, OK. OSSD is a scientific membership society established in 2006, in partnership with the Society for Women's Health Research (SWHR). The mission of OSSD is to enhance the knowledge of the biological basis of sex/gender differences in health and disease by facilitating interdisciplinary communication and collaboration among scientists and clinicians from diverse scientific and professional backgrounds. The primary goal of the OSSD annual meeting is to provide a forum for scientists to explore aspects of sex differences research at the genetic, molecular, cellular, organ, and systems levels in humans and model systems. The annual meeting consists of a Keynote opening lecture, a closing Capstone lecture, seven independent symposia, and a New Investigator Symposium. The symposia topics for the 2011 meeting include Behavior, Brain Function and Growth: Lessons from Disorders of Sex Development;Milestones in the Development of Sex Differences in the Biological Actions of Drugs of Abuse;Gender and Sex Differences in Integrated Renal and Cardiovascular Disease;The Impact of Sex, Gender and Hormones on Immune Responses to Vaccines;Sex Differences in Respiratory Function: from Basic Science to Clinical Application;Sex Differences in Peripheral Influences on Cardiovascular Control;and Sex Differences in Neuroimmune Responses and the Risk of Neurological and Psychiatric Diseases. The OSSD Programs Committee selected the symposia topics from among proposals submitted by the OSSD membership. Proposals were selected on the basis of scientific merit, relevance of the subject matter to the overall goals and rotation of topics of interest to OSSD members, and inclusion of basic and clinical speakers. Twenty-seven speakers have accepted the invitation to present their work at the meeting. In addition to the keynote lectures and symposia, there are two poster sessions scheduled, which will be arranged around topics covered in these symposia and will highlight the work of new investigators and trainees. The size (~150 people) and the organization of this meeting provide an excellent opportunity for networking opportunities and interactive discussions. Based on attendance at the previous four annual meetings we expect approximately two thirds of the participants to be established investigators and a third to be new investigators. Funds are requested to support the travel and lodging costs for the Keynote and Capstone speakers, registration fees for invited speakers, audiovisual equipment and meeting room rental costs, and support for junior investigator travel and awards. The annual meeting program, including speaker and poster abstracts will be made freely available on the OSSD website (www.ossdweb.org). We will partner with the University of Oklahoma to organize this event and are requesting support from pharmaceutical and biotechnology industry, as well as from private foundations such as the Children's Medical Research Foundation of Oklahoma. We anticipate being able to secure several sources of funding for this conference. Approval for Continuing Medical Education credits has been received for this meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal is a request for support of the fifth annual meeting of the OSSD (Organization for the Study of Sex Differences) to be held June 2 - 4, 2011 in Oklahoma City, OK. OSSD is a scientific membership society with the mission to enhance the knowledge of sex/gender differences in human health and disease by facilitating interdisciplinary communication and collaboration among scientists and clinicians from diverse backgrounds.